


Famous Buckley Luck

by Mkayswritings



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Confessions, Fainting, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: #281 - “You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”Buck ends up having an asthma attack years after his last one in front of the entire team.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 430





	Famous Buckley Luck

The one thing that was common among the Buckley family was that famous luck, luck that could be good or bad depending on the situation. It was a fifty-fifty shot for Buck most of the time which had a habit of following him twenty-four seven, luck that always seemed to never end well most of the time. There were days when he just wanted to glare at the world and forget about the problems that he was facing, that was easier said than done though. He just hoped that it wasn’t going to make an appearance while on the job, a job that he loved since he could help people. Buck didn’t regret being a firefighter, he finally found a place that he fit easily into without having to worry about the judgemental looks from his parents. Parent that he never got along with because of their way of thinking, it was one of the few reasons why he put plenty of distance between him and his hometown. A place that he’d rather avoid as much as possible, he didn’t want to return there anyways. His life was in Los Angeles, one that Buck wasn’t going to leave because of the family that he had made here. His fellow co-workers of the 118 who had been there since his first day and the new faces that came after, a group of people that he was close to and glad to call family. 

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A hand hit the top of the alarm clock before Buck glanced at the time blearily pushing himself up to get ready for the day. Forcing himself out of the bed, he couldn’t help, but notice the tight feeling that lingered in his chest. It did remind him of the time that he had asthma attacks, but that was years ago while the inhalers were stashed around random places in his home. Plus the spare that he kept in his bag whenever he went to work, it was for Maddie’s sake mostly as Buck had promised to keep the inhalers on hand. He didn’t want her to worry if his asthma decided to act up again if it was going to appear at all. He figured that it was nothing though as the young firefighter moved to get ready for the day and whatever chaos he would be facing when out among the streets of Los Angeles. 

Buck arrived at the firehouse making his way over to the lockers before digging through his bag for a few seconds. He couldn’t help, but feel a bit annoyed because the tightness in his chest was still there enough to where he had to rub at his chest. It didn’t seem to do anything though as he couldn’t really tell what was causing the tight feeling in his chest, it didn’t seem like it had anything to do with the familiar of asthma that he had in the past. To Buck, it felt different somehow. Main reason why he was thinking that it was nothing as the brunette continued on his way before placing the bag into the locker and slipping his shoes on. 

That was when the familiar sound of the alarms went off telling the crew that there was someone out there needing their help. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The call had taken a few hours because of the chaotic scene that was sprawled out in front of them mixed in with the yelling bystanders who weren’t hurt, Buck focused on the task on hand to help the ones who actually needed it. He didn’t find it surprising that there were a few suffering from injuries nothing that seemed so serious thankfully. The clean up and getting the entire wreckage under control was the reason why the team spent such a long time getting through the chaos that surrounded them. Thankfully, the road was soon cleaned up as the people who were injured were brought to the hospital safely. They were in good hands with the care that would be waiting for them once they went through the hospital doors. 

Buck was leaning back in the seat as his chest felt tighter then it did before while it seemed like he was struggling to get a proper breath of air. The feeling was annoying though, he leaned back closing his eyes while trying to see if he could get his breathing to return back to normal. He just wanted the feeling to go away, the firefighter focused on staying calm to avoid panicking since that most likely would make the situation worse. The last thing that he wanted was to have a panic attack in front of the entire team, there were more important things to deal with at the moment. The job being the top priority, he could worry about himself later. He just needed to get through this day first without causing the team to worry about him. The hope was there that the famous Buckley luck wasn’t going to make an appearance, that was the last thing that he wanted to deal with today. He always hated it when things never went right as it was easier to blame the good or bad luck that tended to follow anyone who had the Buckley name around. At least, anyone involved with his family. 

The truck was parked back inside of the firehouse while waiting for whatever the next call was going to be, Buck was going to take the chance to rest before the alarm would go off once more. He was going to go search through his dufflebag to locate his inhaler and take it, the feeling was there to grab it unknown if it would actually help his breathing. It was worth a shot to try, at least. 

A small wheezy breath escaped from him as Buck couldn’t help, but place his head between his hands struggling to get that sudden breath of air. He couldn’t breathe. The tightness was still there, but it felt a lot worse now than before. He needed air though. Hands suddenly rested against his shoulders as Eddie’s voice entered through the wheezes that were escaping him 

“Buck?” 

Words were difficult to form while the surroundings were starting to blur, he couldn’t focus. A fuzzy feeling appeared in his head blurring in with the muffled voices that appeared in the background, hands grasped at his clothes still as the one voice that he could focus on the most was Eddie’s. Everything faded away afterwards leaving Buck in nothing, but swirling darkness. 

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Silence loomed over the entire team as they sat inside the waiting room with Maddie to hear word on how Buck was doing. That was when they learned from Maddie that he was an asthmatic, but it apparently had been years since his last attack. Eddie was the most quiet out of the group while it took everything he had to keep himself from panicking when he noticed that something was wrong with Buck. He had called for Hen and Chimney right away once the wheezing breaths were heard, that was when the team moved into acting to help Buck before anything could happen. Of course, he did faint in Eddie’s arms before they were able to get him out of the truck and getting him stable the best that they could. That was what lead them to here now waiting, waiting was all that everyone there could do with the hope to hear something soon. 

The doctor soon appeared calling Buck’s name as Maddie got up going to talk to him for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as relief passed over Maddie’s face which was good news to them, it showed that Buck was going to be fine. After the doctor left, Maddie made her way back over to the team 

“He’s fine, he’s resting right now and being monitored just in case. They want to keep him overnight to make sure that he doesn’t have another attack though.” 

The team was able to relax as Eddie couldn’t help, but lean back in his seat feeling relieved. He could finally let go of his worry knowing that Buck was going to be okay. He’d probably been too obvious to the team as it wasn’t hard for them to notice how the two acted around each other whenever they were together. Two pining idiots who obviously needed to get their feelings off their chests as there was a small betting pool on how long it was going to take for the two of them to confess. A bet that everyone was waiting to see who was going to be the winner if the two would finally stop dodging their feelings each passing day. 

Eddie ended up being dragged off to Buck’s room by Maddie as the team voted for him to see the younger Buckley sibling first. They were willing to wait for Eddie’s sake, knowing that the man would want to see him as soon as possible. The look of yearning on his face showed the emotions that he was feeling, emotions that he was unable to hide from the team. No matter how much he wanted to keep them hidden. 

Buck was sound asleep on the hospital bed with a mask resting over his face, giving him the medicine needed to help with his asthma. Taking a seat in a random chair, he took ahold of Buck’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze waiting for him to wake up from his unconscious state. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
A heavy feeling was there as Buck could feel himself trying to wake up from whatever weird slumber he had fallen into. There was a weird cold feeling passing over his face, but he couldn’t really tell what the cause was. He didn’t like it though. That was when a hand gave his a gentle squeeze, one that obviously didn’t belong to Maddie 

“Buck? You awake?” 

It took a moment for him to force his eyes to open feeling physically exhausted, but he was able to give a small smile directed at Eddie. He was the only one in the room as the team and Maddie decided to let them two have some privacy for awhile. They were all waiting for Buck to wake up though before they would have to return back to work knowing that people were still depending on them. Eddie was glad that Buck was awake as the exhaustion clearly lingered on his face, an asthma attack can take a lot of energy out of anyone though. He knew that he was going to be okay since the doctor have the reassurance that was needed earlier, rest and plenty of TLC to get him back onto his feet was all that Buck needed now. 

Eddie didn’t know if this was the right time to do this, but he felt the need to. He wanted Buck to know how he felt about him, feelings that had been validated the day before. All because of a conversation that he had with Christopher whose words made him realize about the feelings that were there for Buck and maybe a little bit of encouragement from Maddie. It did cause him to wonder if he had been way too obvious about the feelings that he had for Buck. Of course with his nerves, he couldn’t help, but tease him a little. He didn’t want to mess things up between the two of them while Buck had questioned what happened to him 

“Asthma attack. “You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
  
Buck would of laughed to Eddie’s teasing, but he knew that would be the worst thing possible and he’d rather not have another asthma attack again. This one was enough for one day, plus he always hated how they made him feel after he was able to get his breathing back. He just rolled his eyes slightly breathing in the medicine still to help his lungs as the tight feeling wasn’t as bad as it was earlier, it was still annoying though 

“Maybe a date next time instead...” 

Eddie smiled squeezing Buck’s hand once more resting his forehead against the side of his head, a date was something that he could do 

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go, as long as you don’t faint again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot that was asked by the awesome peeps in the Buddie server that I am apart of. I had fun writing this one despite being iffy on the ending, but I think it turned out okay. It probably could of been better, but I got a bit stuck on it. Anyways enjoy reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter under mkayswritings.


End file.
